


Papy's Meltdown

by Novellarisia



Series: The World Of MTAG [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: This story takes place a little before Mightier Than A Gun, and explains what happens in chapters 1- 3 in Papyrus' POV.





	1. The Crisis

It was late in the afternoon when Asgore received a frantic message from Toriel. Frisk had been kidnapped. Asgore had summoned his three cappos to his office for an emergency meeting. That meant Undyne, Sans, and Gaster would go in, while Papyrus and Alphys had to wait outside. Hopefully Sans had the information they needed to get Frisk back.

Papyrus was very proud of his brother. Sans had gone from being lazy, irresponsible, and just plain not caring about much, to being the head of the information branch. He just couldn't help the slight puffing out of his ribs at the thought of how far his brother had come. He heard a slight tapping to his right, and noticed Alphys tapping her claws together nervously. He placed a gentle hand on her claws stopping her actions. When she looked up at him, he gave a reassuring smile. She gave a small smile back and settled a little.

They continued to wait awhile more, until the door finally opened. Papyrus felt relief wash over him. He would never admit it openly, but he was a monster of action. Sitting and waiting was never something that came easily to him. Sans was the last of the cappos to step out of the room. He cleared his non existent throat to get everyone's attention. Aside from the five of them Papyrus saw the K-9 unit Fred and Tina (AKA Knight's 01 and 02), Grillby, Muffet, Mettaton, and Fuku (Grillby's daughter).

"as i'm sure everyone is now aware of, Frisk was kidnapped this morning. a little while ago, asgore received ransom demands from the group that has them."

Sans took a deep breath looking angry. 

"they want every monster back in the mountain, so they can sell us as slaves or our dust."

Everyone was shocked and outraged.

"however we have a plan. what they didn't anticipate is that we know who they are. it's the ramorii family. muffet, you and your spiders have been keeping tabs of every mafia in the area, i want a precise location of where they are holding frisk."

"Of course Deary." With that she immediately left to contact her spiderlings.

"once muffet returns, undyne and i are taking a car to surprise them. when we come back with frisk, asgore will lead the rest of you to raid one of their warehouses and teach them not to mess with the double m."

Papyrus and every other monster there lifted their voices in a cheer. A swell of pride filled his soul as he saw Sans accept the praise. Immediately after he set about preparing for battle. He made several small bones with sharpened ends that he attached to his ankles and a belt at his waist. He also grabbed several monster candies.

He then quickly looked to see if Muffet had returned yet. Seeing that she hadn't, he approached his brother. As proud of Sans as he was, he still worried. Underground his depression had dropped his HP to 1. Since coming to the surface, it has gone up to 5, but that still wasn't a lot. Sans was his big brother, the one who sacrificed everything to raise him from a baby bones when their father was in a coma. Papyrus knew he still suffered from nightmares and depression, and that his mission was dangerous.

Once he was close enough, he caught his brothers attention. Sans looked up and gave a genuine smile.

"what's up bro?"

"I Just Wanted To Wish You Luck On Your Mission." He said as he nervously twiddled his phallanges.

Sans caught on to his nervousness and his smile softened. "hey. you don't have to worry bro, everything will be fine."

"I Know, But I Just Can't Help It. This Mission, While Important, Is Dangerous.... Here!" Quickly he thrust a small bone into his brother's hands. It was a small white bone about two inches in length, and it was covered in bright Orange patterns that resembled a very intricate puzzle. Then right along its side in all capitals, papyrus font was the name PAPYRUS.

Papyrus had made this bone several days ago. It was made of his magic and a tiny piece of his soul. This was very special tracking magic, that never vanished unless the one who created it died, and was unique to the skeleton race.

He looked down at his brother, a small blush forming on his face. Sans had a few tears forming in the corners of his sockets. When he came back to himself, he hastily wiped them away. He then took off his black Fedora, that he always wore, and placed the bone inside the lining. Since Sans never took it off except to sleep, it was the perfect place. Papyrus' face lit up in pride at seeing his gift so well received, and now felt more confident in letting his brother go on this mission.

Muffet finally came back and gave her report to Sans and Undyne. Papyrus went to check on the others preparations, now looking forward to his part in the mission.


	2. Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets to have a lot of fun.

Sans and Undyne had been gone for about an hour, when Papyrus heard Asgore's phone ringing. He waited patiently for word from Sans that they were coming back, but he knew in his soul that they were just scouting the area. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. When he looked he saw his dad's confident smile.

Papyrus smiled in return. Everything was going to be fine, he told himself. Sans was going to come back with frisk and then they would destroy one of their enemies warehouses. It was going to be fine.

He brought his focus back to the door when he heard the handle turn. Asgore stepped into the room, a look of grim determination on his face.

"I just received an update from Sans. It seems that our plans must change. The Ramorii's just received a shipment when they arrived. There are now 98 slaves in the warehouse with Frisk. A mix of humans and monsters. Sans and Undyine are going to free them while Sans brings them all to the underground base, so they can be safely healed and relocated. Then Sans and Undyne will bring Frisk here."

"Gaster I need you and your team to head there to aid these poor souls."

Gaster nodded then quickly gathered his team and left to follow orders.

"The rest of us will head toward a second Ramorii warehouse that contains their arms deals merchandise. This should cause enough of a distraction to give Sans and Undyne time to complete their mission."

Apprehension filled Papyrus as he listened to the added danger his brother must face. He took a moment to breathe deeply. Sans was not alone. Undyne was with him and would look out for him. Plus he was now part of the team that was to cause a distraction. He took a moment to feel where Sans was. With a slow exhale he assured himself that his brother was fine.

As a unit they all headed towards their cars. The K-9 unit took point in the first car with Dogamy driving. Fred and Tina were in the center car with Asgore while muffet and Grillby rode in his car. The ride over was tense, but uneventful. They parked a little ways away to remain unseen. As they exited the cars Asgore came over to him.

"Papyrus."

"Yes King Asgore?"

"Please just call me Asgore."

"Oh! OK!"

" Your brother, father, and even Undyne have told me how good you are at puzzles and giving things a dramatic flair."

"I Do Like Puzzles."

"There are a lot of weapons inside. I want you to blow them up. Make it as simple or complicated as you want, but I don't want to spend a lot of time here. I want you to sneak in while we attack and rig it to blow when we leave. That should cause a large enough disturbance for Sans and Undyne."

Papyrus' eyes lit up in excitement. He was told to make a puzzle to help his brother. This was a dream come true. He was so happy in fact that he couldn't stop the small 'nyehehe' that escaped him. Asgore gave him a warm gentle smile before leading the way towards the warehouse.

Asgore directed everyone into position and told Papyrus to make his way inside. He stayed behind boxes and barrels until he had his back against the building itself. He carefully peered into a window and saw several human men around a card table. Now he just needed to wait till they left, which shouldn't be long.

*Bang, Bang*

The first round of gunfire. Asgore and Grillby usually used their fireballs when fighting long range so it must have been one of the others who fired the shots. Though judging from the direction Papyrus guessed it was one of the dogs.

Papyrus watched stealthily as the humans all left the building to investigate. A grin spread across his face. Now the real fun can begin. The moment he stepped into the Room from the new broken window he saw creep upon crate of weapons. They were stacked paumelle across the entire warehouse. Plus, in standard showcase fashion, the crates are on top were open revealing the type of weapons they contained.

He had so many ideas on how to set everything off already, but he needed to find two things first. Ah! There was the first thing, fuse line. Oh! They also had an unhealthy amount of C-4 and TNT. Hmm-mm. Well he can do something with that in a minute. The other thing was... AH HA! Bazookas! Oh Goody! They also kept the ammo for them close. What idiots. Papyrus rolled his eyes. 

Papyrus quickly began setting them up loaded and aimed toward different sections of the ceiling. He then used the fuse line to rig their triggers. Next he gathered the C-4 and TNT, and piled them together in the center of the room. He also left trails of gunpowder through out the room. As he passed one box however he had to stop. This! This is what he needed to top the whole thing off. He listened intently for a moment. Yes, he should still have time before he needs to pull out.

....Time Skip....

With his masterpiece finished, he quickly left out the same window he entered by. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see it triggered. Then again it would probably be the last thing he saw if he did, and that was not part of the mission. Oh well. With a last glance he made a careful but mad dash to the car.

Asgore was carefully watching watching for Papyrus' departure, so once he saw him, signaled to the others to retreat. Papyrus watched as everyone broke off toward the cars. He quickly started the engine and drove to pick up his group. Dogamy was next to reach the cars, with the others hot on his heels. Once Fred reached his car with Tina and Asgore the whole gang set off toward home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Meanwhile~

One of the men from the Ramorii family was just coming downstairs after napping in a safe room. Hitting the bottom stair rubbing his eyes and head from a hangover he got from the night before, his jaw dropped. There in the middle of the floor was a pile of C-4 and TNT with gunpowder weaving delicate patterns across the floor. Four Bazookas were aimed at the ceiling from each wall. The thing that frightened him the most though were the strung up grenades all around the room like Christmas lights. Each one poised to have their pin removed in a burst of freedom. The worst part however was that he could see the trigger right in front of the door. Just then...

"I can't believe they tried... _'click'_ to attack us on our turf." _*creak.*_

"STOP!"

***BOOM!***


End file.
